In the prior art, most of the hand tools are made of metal. It is cool. In winter, the hand tools are especially cool. This will cause that the user feel uneasy as the user hold the hand tool and thus the work efficiency is affected.
To improve above mentioned defect, in some improvements, a plastic cover serves to cover the handle of the hand tool. However the plastic cover cannot firmly secure to the handle so that the force from the user's hand cannot effectively transfer to the screwing object. Thus this cover will affect the working efficiency of the user, even the cover is deserted for holding the handle firmly. Thereby this improvement structure is not practical and not useful.